Iubita mea
by DANYMARY
Summary: Esti iubita mea , chiar daca nu stii !
1. Chapter 1

Fara sa vreau , te-am vazut si te-am placut . N-am ce sa zic urat nu esti si zambetul ...Ahhh...Zambtetul tau e fermecator .Ino vazu zambetul meu in directia sa asa cai ii da un cot lui Sakura care imediat deveni atenta la ce faceam .  
-Sakura , Hina vedeti tipul de acolo ?intreba Ino uitandu-se spre am devenit atenta .  
-Cei cu el ?imi mintea mea imi repetam ''Sa nu-i placa de el , sa nu-i placa de el''.  
-E varumio.  
-A da ? ''Ce bine!'' si intr-un fel am simtit ca-mi vine inima la loc .  
-Hinata cred ca-i placi ,si in acel moment era sa ma inec ce apa, dar cineva ma bate in spate.  
-Ai grija ca te ineci , frumoaso .(Naruto)Pot sa iau un loc?  
-Da ,de ce nu ? Ce mai faci?Ce mai spui ?  
-Bine , nu ma plang si ce sa mai spun ... m-a zgariat pisica lui Karin. Se vede ca nu-i place sa se desparta de mine . Dar tu ce mai spui ?  
-Tot bine . Fac nebunii ca intotdeauna si stau la barfa cu fetele.  
-Nebuno.  
-Hey,si ii dau un cot in coapse. Facu o moaca de durere si ma apropii sa vad daca l-am lovit prea tare .Imediat isi schimba fata de durere cu una de avertisment.  
-Si eu pot sa joc jocul asta , si inecu sa ma gadile. Nu pot sa cred ca imi face asta , deoarece stia foarte bine ca ma gadil .  
-Hhhaa , nu asta hahha,nu. Teee roooog!  
-Sakura , hai de aici .Nu au nevoie de ajutorul nostru si nici nu au nevoie de lipeala .  
-Vad !si se ridicara precaut si se dusera nu stiu unde .  
-Vezi ce patesti daca te joci cu focul .Te arzi .  
-Esti rau , si face o fata de ''Nu-i corect''.  
-Asa am fost mereu , frumoaso.  
-Ceti mai place sa complimentezi , si intorc capul spre Ino care disparuse.  
-Clar ca-mi coplimentez iubita.  
-Pe ci ...  
Nici nu reusii sa termen ca Naruto ma saruta .Ma saruta !Imi venea sa tip de bucurie .  
-Pe iubita mea , si zambi cu zambetul care imi lua zilele.

* * *

Personajele nu sunt ale mele .


	2. Chapter 2

In timp ce porumbei nostri aveau primul sarut ,Ino si Sakura erau "paralizate"pe scaune. Cele doua se afla la cateva mese distanta de porumbei. Sakura ,care manca o inghetata, nu stia ce sa faca ori sa sara de fericire ,ori sa tipe ,dar inghetata i-a luato inainte deoarece cazuse pe jos .Ino observa inghetate care cadea ,dar lucrul cel mai important era faptul ca Hinata chiar in acel moment avea primul ei sarut cu baiatul care ii place, chiar daca nu-i spuse-se nimic.

-Poti sa crezi? spuse Sakura inca intr-o stare de soc.

-Da ,dar daca nu vedeam nu credeam.

-Sunt de acord .

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

-Pe iubita mea , si zambi cu zambetul care imi lua zilele.

Hinata era si ea in stare de soc ,dar avea un zambet de fetiscana indregostita iar dragostea i se citea pe fata. Naruto inca zambea ,dar era putin speriat pentru ca Hinata nu avea nicio reactie : nici un tipet, nici o palma ,nici nimic.

-Primul meu sarut, zise Hinata incet dar el a putut sa o asculte.

-Si esti suparata? intreaba el cu teama de a fi respins ,dar ea din cap in semn de negatie.

-Nu pot sa fiu saparata pe iubitul meu, zise ea cu o culoare mult prea rosie in obraji.

Hinata ridica un pic ochi ca sa-l poata vedea mai bine pe el era in stare de soc si nu stia cum sa reactioneze. Hinata nu stia cum sa-l aduca la realitate , ba chiar il si "ciupise" de obraz dar fara reactie. Se gandi un pic si se apropie de Naruto ,el inca nu reactiona, isi lua inima in dinti si se apropie , se apropie, pana il saruta ea pe el. Sarutul era unul dulce si lent. Naruto reactioneaza si accepta sarutul cu mare gust ,isi lua inima in dinti o imbratiseaza si intr-un anume fel Hinata a terminat in poala lui.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

-Ahhh(tipat oprit in gat)..Ce cute! zise Sakura si Ino cu bucurie in voce.

-Asta se intampla doar in filme -spuse Karin, care se unise si ea celor doua- dar aveti dreptate. Is soo cute. Insfarsit a avut curajul sa i se apropie si mai ales in ce fel.

-Stai! Lui Naruto ii place de mai mult timp de Hinata?zisera cele doua in cor.

stiati?

-Nu, zisera din nou in cor.

-Uitati-va le cei doi! spuse carin ca o fetiscana care se uita la un film cu happy end.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Hinata se indeparteaza un pic de el , deoarece erau umani se ramasesera fara aer. Se uitara amandoi in ochi celuilat. Nici el nu dorea sa rupa tacerea ,dar nici ea.

-Frumoaso stiu ca nu ne cunoastem de prea mult timp ,dar te plac. Imi place foarte mult ochi tai care sunt ca doua lagune cu o luna singuratica asteptandu-si soarele. Parul tau care mereu este drep , eu il ador cum este in realitate : ondulat. Obrajii tai au o culoare care imi aduce aminte de bomboanele rosii in forma de inimioara care le mancam cand eram mic. Iar acum ma pot numi slujitorul buzelor tale. Te plac!Nu. **Te iubesc**!

-Frumosule stiu ca nu ne cunostem de mult timp , dar si eu te plac. Imi place ochi tai care sunt ca doua lagune intr-un desert alb care cauta iubire. Parul tau ca soarele care mereu este in toate directiile este la fel de frumos cand este pieptanat . Zambetul tau iti lumineaza chipul care niciodata nu este trist si se combina perfect cu caracterul .Deci sunt indregostita de tine. **Te iubesc**!

-Vresi sa fii pe veci cu mine ?zisera in acelas timp.

-Da !

-Da !(o atingere mica de buze).

-Stii ce mai ador la tine?ea da din cap .Blandetea ta. Vrei sa mergem la prietenele tale?

-Unde sunt?Au plecat si nu stiu unde sunt.

-Frumoaso daca stai cu spatele e normal , cei doi se uita in directiile fetelor care se ascund dupa un ziar ca in filme. Ai niste prietene amuzante.

-Stiu, dar daia le iubesc!

-Mai mult ca mine? spuse el "scandalizat".

-Nu. Va iubesc egal, dar in feluri diferite, blegutule! si il pupa pe obrazul un pic colorat.


End file.
